


Leaning on Each Other, They'd Make It Through

by articcat621



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Emotional Hurt/Comfort, F/M, Grief/Mourning, Hurt/Comfort, Post-Battle of Hogwarts, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-02
Updated: 2020-05-02
Packaged: 2021-03-02 07:20:54
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 570
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23967541
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/articcat621/pseuds/articcat621
Summary: Hermione muses on the War, and herself. So much had happened in the past few days, so many tears and so much grief, but she had one spot of happiness that she didn't want to let go: Ron.
Relationships: Hermione Granger/Ron Weasley
Kudos: 28





	Leaning on Each Other, They'd Make It Through

**Author's Note:**

> A/N: Not beta'd, so pardon any lingering mistakes. 
> 
> Disclaimer: Harry Potter characters are the property of J.K. Rowling and Bloomsbury/Scholastic. No profit is being made, and no copyright infringement is intended.

Hermione perched herself on a rock, bringing her knees up to her chest. She sniffled, the back of her hand quickly moving up to wipe away the tears that were now pouring down her face.

The War had ended three days ago.

Three whole days…

And it seemed like all she had done since then was attend funerals. First, there was Remus and Tonks, who both died too early, leaving a newborn son behind. And then there was poor little Colin Creevy… he died before he even got a chance at life.

And today was Fred Weasley's funeral. Hermione didn't think she could possibly cry anymore with all the crying she had done in the past few days, but she had been wrong.

The Burrow wasn't the same. Nothing was the same, and she had a feeling that none of it would ever be the same.

And George, poor George. Every time anyone looked at him, they burst into tears. She didn't know how he was coping, or if he even was.

"Hermione?"

Her head snapped upright, turning to Ron. Her gaze softened when she saw he had been crying too. He sat down next to her, his hand quickly finding hers.

The two of them hadn't really defined their relationship, but she didn't really think there was a need too. They had kissed at the Final Battle and a few times since then, but mostly, they held hands. It was obvious they both loved each other, so there just wasn't any need for words.

"You okay?" she asked after a few moments, smiling at him sadly.

"No, but I will be," he whispered, his voice hoarse from crying so much. Leaning forward, he rested his forehead against hers. "Thanks for being here, Hermione."

"Oh Ron, I wouldn't miss it for anything," she said, the tears threatening to spill over. "I know you need me, and honestly, I need you too." She squeezed his hand in a reassuring motion, whishing she could convey just how much she cared.

"But your parents," he said gently, reminding her that they still needed to find him.

She shook her head. "This is more important. It could take months to find my parents, and I wouldn't want to leave your family during this time. I don't want to Ron… _I'm not ready to be on my own_ ," she whispered the last part.

The nightmares haunted her at every turn, forcing her to relive parts of the War. Bellatrix often filled her thoughts, causing her to often feel ill. The depression was almost unbearable, and quite honestly, Hermione didn't trust herself to be alone. She just wasn't ready.

"You won't be alone. When you go to find your parents, I'm coming too," Ron said firmly. Bending down, he gently kissed her.

She closed her eyes, kissing him back. Wrapping her arms around his neck, she buried her face into the crook of his shoulder. There was so much that needed to be fixed in the Wizarding world, so many people that needed fixing too, but Hermione knew they'd make it through together. Ron and her… and Ginny and Harry.

With each other to lean on, they'd all be all right.

"Love you," she murmured, looking into his blue eyes.

He grinned wildly for a moment, the first smile she had seen in a while. "I love you, too," he said eagerly, before kissing her again.


End file.
